


Game Over

by Francowitch



Series: voltron BINGO [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Awkward First Times, Frottage, Gen, M/M, Space Whales, VLD Bingo, poor keith having to share awkward sex memories with his mother, shared memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 03:41:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15941048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Francowitch/pseuds/Francowitch
Summary: During their time on the Space Whale, it wasn't just the SFW memories that were shared between Krolia and her son...





	Game Over

**Author's Note:**

> Because I have no damn chill... and can't say no when someone throws down a challenge... on top of two zines and other deadlines, I am working my way through a voltron BINGO NSFW card...
> 
> THank you [Glimmerystarlight ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glimmerystarlight) for looking over these for me! You are a gem!

#  Game Over  


 

The first few waves that hit Krolia and Keith gave them an idea, they were sharing memories and experiences. Through the waves Keith learned about how his mother ended up on Earth, how she met his father. Less fun experiences for Keith included glimpses into his parents sex life that he honestly wished had remained in Krolia’s memories and now now burned into his own. Now over a year later Keith thought they had gone through the worst of the memories. I mean seeing your dad die in a shared vision, how it could get any worse.

Boy how he was wrong.

 

* * *

_ The beige paint of the cadet rooms at the Galaxy Garrison were hard to forget, as was the scent of sandalwood incense that always seemed to cling to him and which was stronger in his room. Keith sat in a beanbag chair watching the small tv that he had in the room, pixelated characters running and jumping on the screen.  _

 

* * *

Keith groaned, “Quiznak--”

As much as he wanted this to end, he knew that there was no stopping once a wave passed over them. Like a band-aid he just had to grit his teeth and hope that it would be over soon.

 

* * *

_ Keith always knew he was different from others. While most paired off with the opposite sex, he never had that inclination. So when he got the invitation to spend some time in Lance’s room, he took it. Only he hadn’t been thinking that it was an invitation to play games.  _

_ “Shit!” Lance swore shaking his controller at the screen, “I died again! Wanna go?” _

_ Keith looked over to Lance, who was watching him, offering up the controller to him. Keith smiled and shook his head, “Uhh no thanks. I should probably head back to my room. If I could just get out of this, umm, chair? I mean can a beanbag be considered a chair really?” _

_ Lance chuckled, “I think it is more of a throw. Here let me help you up.” _

_ Keith took the offered hand, hoping that the dim light would hide the flush that was warming his cheeks. Just as he was about to gain leverage they both crashed back down in a pile, Lance straddling his lap and their groins pressed together hiding nothing. Keith thought he was going to die of embarrassment. There was no doubt that Lance would be able to feel his boner, and it isn’t like he could play it off as just from watching him play video games. _

_ “Well hello there,” Lance said, his voice soft, “are you alright, Keith? Why are you hiding your face?” _

_ Keith shivered as he felt Lance touch his arms. He bit his lip trying to keep in a small moan. _

_ “And here I thought you were just here for the video games.” Lance whispered in Keith’s ear. _

_ “What?” Keith’s eyes snapped open and he looked at Lance. _

_ “Finally!” Lance smiled, his blue eyes sparkling, “I can see your face.” _

_ Keith scowled slightly. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” _

_ Lance smirked, “Is that so?” He ground down against Keith, making him moan, “I think someone here begs to differ.” _

_ “Shit.” Keith swore, “I’m sorry.” _

_ “Really? I’m not,” Lance moved his face closer. So close that Keith could smell the mint he had eaten earlier. _

_ “Really?” _

_ “Really.”  _

_ Keith swallowed, his eyes closing as he leaned forward and they kissed.  _

 

* * *

 

Keith moaned to himself remembering that day quite well and the embarrassment of what came afterwards. There was the slight hope that perhaps this wave didn’t hit his mother, and an even smaller one that it would end right there and not continue further.

 

* * *

_ Lance ground down against Keith, their clothed erections rubbing against each other as they made out. Keith wrapped his arms around Lance, pulling him closer, his fingers slipping under his shirt to touch skin.  _

_ Lance let out a sigh as he felt Keith's hands on him, “S’good.” _

_ Keith moved to kiss and suck at Lance’s neck, enjoying the salty flavour of his skin against his tongue. He could already feel his orgasm building. This was so much better than his fantasies. The moans coming from Lance even sweeter to him. Keith let his hands wander lower, playing with the waistband of Lance’s pants, settling on cupping his ass and squeezing the plump flesh through the fabric. Lance began to move more erratically, rutting against Keith, chasing his orgasm. _

_ “Shit,” Keith swore against Lance’s neck, “I’m close.” _

_ “Cum with me,” Lance keened. _

_ That was all it took before Keith felt his release, hot spurts of cum soaking his boxers. Above him Lance shuddered and came, Keith’s nails digging into his ass as he rode through his own orgasm. Lance collapsed against Keith, his breath ragged and the feeling of wet cum cooling against his skin.  _

_ “Next time, perhaps we should try the bed?” _

_ Keith chuckled, “Yeah I like that idea.” _

 

* * *

__

The vision faded and Keith groaned. He stood up from where he had collapsed during the vision. He looked down and swore as he noticed that the front of his pants were damp and dark from where he had come.  _ Just great. _ Keith made his way slowly to the home he and his mother had in a small cave. It was not a surprise when he found her there, sharpening her blade while his space wolf slept at her feet. 

Krolia looked up one eyebrow raised as she saw her son approach. “Never figured you and the Blue Paladin would be like that.”

Keith flushed his eyes narrowed, “I’m not talking with you about this.”

“I thought you would have been with Shiro, who you talk about so much.”

“Mom!” Keith groaned.

“But I thought--”

“Stop no please!”

“Fine,” Krolia waved her hand, “I’ll let it drop for now. Anyway, dinner should be ready soon if you’re hungry.”

“Great.”

“You, uhh, might want to change your pants too.”

“MOM!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Comments and Kudos feeds my muse!
> 
> Come follow me on Tumblr for more fics and chatter... my ask is always open  
> [francowitch ](http://francowitch.tumblr.com/)  
> For more fills and to send in prompts check my Tumblr which will have the updated card on it...


End file.
